The invention is a lightweight cement slurry and a method of using same to fill a subterranean void. The slurry is particularly useful in the oil and gas well cementing art in weak formations.
Previously, foaming of cement slurries as a method of lightening such slurries for use in oil and gas wells has been discussed but has previously found little or no practical application. Thixotropic cement slurries have been utilized extensively in the process of cementing wellbores in oil and gas wells but prior hereto, it is not believed that a foamed thixotropic cement slurry has been utilized or suggested for this purpose.